


Friends Fall in Love Sometimes (*Platonically*)

by Antimisma



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brotherly!UsUk, Gen, I just wanted one where they're bros y'know, Just to be clear I have no problem with romantic usuk, Nationverse, platonic!usuk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 07:27:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11527428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Antimisma/pseuds/Antimisma
Summary: England and America, Arthur and Alfred, just doin a poetry slam at a pub about their 100% platonic relationship. Because sometimes, friendship, loyalty and brotherhood are severely underrated.(Inspired by Sarah Kay and Philip Kaye's spoken word poem: Origin Story)





	Friends Fall in Love Sometimes (*Platonically*)

**Arthur** : 

> Here’s a toast! [ _raises glass_ ]

**Alfred** :

> Here’s a toast! [ _takes a PB &J from the inside of his coat_] [ _Arthur eye-rolls_ ]

**Together:**

> To the both of us — !

**Alfred:**

> And a vow, very solemn...

**Arthur:**

> For better and for worse...

**Alfred:**

> In the crazy wreck of life….we’ve found each other...

**Arthur:**

> And in each other, one of the most wonderful things that can be found in life…….
> 
>  …...In me you’ve found…a friend

**Alfred:**

> Someone who will dash over to the bar when you’re piss drunk — to pick you up, and send you home safe

**Arthur:**

> Someone who will put up with all the pop songs you play, and all your ridiculous memey balderdash

**Alfred:**

> Someone who will actually listen to you go on and on about 15th century literature, only because I know _you_ care about it!

**Arthur:**

> Right back at you, regarding comic books, and whatever nation walked past us that was “totally a hot piece of ass”

**Alfred** :

> though bitterness and sorrow and madfests and shitshows, I promise and I swear...

**Arthur:**

> …...if you need me, I’ll be there...

**Alfred:**

> When I'm in trouble, I know you’ll swoop by. And be my hero —
> 
> …...Even though…...I’m no longer the Robin to your brooding Batman...because I’ve stepped out of your shadow.
> 
> And dang has that caused so many rifts and tensions between us…... 
> 
> But it's not all that bad. I know that if I need you I can reach you — even if the bat-signal is broken…...
> 
> Because I already know your secret identity. Your darkest nightmares. Your most crippling traumas. Your tears and your resolve. You don't have anything you need to hide from me, because I know you...and I know that your secret hideout will always have a place for me...
> 
> Cos we’re still, as ever, the dynamic duo
> 
> And here's a special offer, eh? I’ll generously reprise my old role as Robin for you, on the special occasion where you need Robin…...to be…...YOUR WINGMAN...aha...aha...get it?

**Arthur:**

> Psssh, lame
> 
> And I’ll always remember that you’re boy-scout Clarke Kent, even when you take off the glasses, and put on the supersuit.
> 
> Count on me, always, to step on your cape when you’re about to take off — when what you really need — is to get your hero head out of the clouds, and your all-too-human feet back on earthy ground
> 
> I’ll tell you without hesitation — when your actions make the ‘S’ emblazoned on your chest stand for ‘Stupid’ rather than ‘Super’.
> 
> And no holds barred, I’ll say it to you straight, when part of your superhero costume…... reaaaaally looks like red underwear…...and you’re speeding off to impress Lois Lane
> 
> And I promise, I will never, ever, be afraid of you — and your superpowers. Because in my eyes, you’ll always be my brother. I’ll never carry kryptonite on me, as a guarantee for my own safety. Cos I know I can count on your kindness and your integrity...and that's more powerful...

**Alfred:**

> If someone bursts your bubble, I’ll whip out my bubble gun and blast them away, like Team Rocket

**Arthur:**  

> You’re strong enough to lift loads of weights at the gym. And I’m certainly stubborn enough to try lift any weight off your shoulders

**Alfred:**

> And when the going gets tough and you’ve feelin’ the heat,

**Arthur:**

> but you insist on handling it on your own

**Alfred:**  

> I’ll know when you’re being stubborn, and drag you out of there, no matter how badly you kick and scream for me to let go…...

**Arthur:**

> …...Because I’ve seen you make coffee……

**Alfred:**

> ......And I’ve seen you make tea…...

**Arthur:**  

> …...So  I know when the heat makes people and drinks stronger…

**Alfred:**

> Or just plain _**bitter**_

**Arthur:**

> And if the latter happens I'll throw in some chocolate, marshmallows, or caramel into your drink of choice...and the flavours your life

**Alfred:**

> Add in a sugar cube, some creamer, or even cinnamon to spice things up!

**Together:**

> With the power of caffeine, we’ll be unstoppable!

**Arthur:**

> And of course I’ll see you through the crazy adventure that is searching for true love in life

**Alfred:**

> I’ll encourage you, seriously, to ask your crush out
> 
> With the classic proverb that hey……
> 
> Even **GOOGLE** had to ask to be your default browser for the first time

**Arthur:**

> And I won't judge you for poring over your crush’s texts for hours
> 
> In fact, I’ll dissect them with you
> 
> I've interpreted Beowulf and scrutinised Bridget Jones
> 
> a couple of texts from your potential bae is nothing!

**Alfred:**  

> And I solemnly swear to tell you the truth, the whole truth, and nothing but the  _ **Truth**_
> 
> …….when you’re trying to freshen up for a date….....
> 
> And you ask me how'dya look......well......
> 
> Don’t worry I'll help you look cool —
> 
> my pomade, my leather jackets, and my badass motorbike...are free for your use! 

**Arthur:**

> And if you already look cool, and are trying to freshen up for a date —
> 
> My…...err…...extensive collection of romantic poems...the highlight of which is…...18th Century English Romantic Poet Keats….is…yours…along...with...my...well...wishes???
> 
>  
> 
> But also…………
> 
> …...if the one you love, is not the one who loves you...
> 
> And it becomes such that you start to say
> 
> “Mirror, mirror on the wall, who’s the ugliest of them all”
> 
> And see through the mirror, that the answer is you
> 
> I’ll trace my finger over what you think is the misshapen lump of your face
> 
> And draw out your every feature that stands out bold and proud:
> 
> That shine in your eye that could warm the sun
> 
> Your beaming smile that dares the world entire with a note of kindness
> 
> And your “double chin” — for god’s sake you don’t have it
> 
> in fact the way you hold it up suggests strength and athleticism— which I will remind you social convention finds very attractive
> 
> And anyway whoever falls in love, with you, will find a way to be enamoured your every other facial flaw
> 
> Because love is NOT a mirror, it sees the world through a completely different kind of lens, that distorts things, in the favour of you, the cherished
> 
> That’s not even to mention how I as your friend, already think that you’re beautiful just the way you are

**Alfred:**

> And every time, your crush looks away, and hurts you in ways that he doesn’t even know
> 
> When you start to think it’s because you’re not enough, and not even worthy of true love
> 
> I’ll tell you all about the times I fell in love with you, as a friend, platonically
> 
> _That moment when you took my breath away, by showing up at my work desk, with a toasted golden-brown marshmallow chocolate-sauce pizza, when I was starving after six hours of non-stop work_
> 
> _That look in your eye, when you listened to me, all through the night, blabber about my horrible insecurities, ugly jealousies, and nonsensical fears_
> 
> _And that patience, when you put cold spoons over my eyes — to stop them from swelling — and soothed me in the toilet as I cried, hiding away from the rest of the world, in the middle of a World meeting, and I was so ashamed_
> 
> So how can you believe, that you are any less worthy, of beauty and of grace? Put a smile back on your face!
> 
>  
> 
> But hey now, you’ve found your SO,
> 
> and I’ll keep a lookout for if he’s an asshole.
> 
> If he is, I'll deliver him a painful blow.
> 
> For you, mah man, my best bro

**Arthur:**

> And now that you've decided that **he's** the one, Shakespeare’ll have nothing on the shovel talk I give your bae

**Alfred:**

> But even then, I’ll still need you to _stand by me_ , to watch my back, and help me with the little-big things in life

**Arthur:**

> Well I can’t hang the stars in the sky for you, but I’ll make sure you hang your laundry

**Alfred:**

> I’ll always share with you the cool things I find on the internet, the cat vids and the touching stories

**Arthur:**

> You’re not Snow White or Sleeping Beauty —
> 
> and I’m certainly no Prince Charming either
> 
> I won’t wake you with a kiss to your lips.
> 
> But like hell I’ll let you oversleep and be late for world meetings

**Alfred:**

> Throw away your ouija board, you don’t need to stress and obsess over predicting every trouble in your future.
> 
> Cos you’ve got me. And for you, I’ll raise demons and hell

**Arthur:**

> Don't toss your coins into the fountain — toss ‘em to me
> 
> I’ll save them up for you — for a rainy day — and one day you’ll thank me  

**Alfred:**

> If you’re tearing your hair out, cos you’re about to be checkmated in chess
> 
> I’ll help you turn the tables on your opponent...literally.
> 
> As the chess pieces scatter across the floor, I’ll remind you that there's a real world out there, beyond the chessboard.
> 
> Even if your fellow chess competitors don't see it......

**Arthur:**

> If you grin too cockily while looking through your telescope,
> 
> thinking that you’ve already got the stars,
> 
> I’ll flip your telescope the other way round,
> 
> so you'll look through the tiny end,
> 
> and see another world where the stars are further than they actually are,
> 
> to get a heart-attack,
> 
> that shocks you back into perspective

**Alfred:**

> And hey, I know, I won't always give you the right answers to life,
> 
> but at least like Siri, I'm programmed to listen

**Arthur:**  

> I’ll won’t ever settle for just being your compass in life.
> 
> I’ll be more like your Google Maps and 4G 
> 
> tracking you each step of the way, until you reach your destination,
> 
> even if my signal gets a little spotty sometimes

**Alfred:**

> And whenever I’m having a snack,  I’ll always snap my kit-kats and kinder-buenos in half,
> 
> cos half of it will always be for you.

**Arthur:**

> What I call crisps, but you call potato chips —
> 
> even if I’ve eaten through most of the bag in a wild binge
> 
> and am down to that one last hyper-addictive handful  —
> 
> if you need it because you’re stressed —
> 
> then those crisps I will gladly give to you

**Alfred:**

>  And the TLDR; is basically, as the classic song goes: ~If you wanna be my lover, ya gotta get with
> 
> my friends, make it last forever, friendship never ends~ [from SPICE girls]

**Arthur:**

> And as the annoying Swiftie beside me would also like to sing — the two of us

**Alfred:**

> We’ll never go out of style! We’ll never go out of style!

**Arthur:**

> Because there were so many before us, before our days — their footsteps echo down to us, to show and light the way!

**Alfred:**

> I’m talking ‘bout Ash and Pikachu

**Arthur:**

> Sherlock and Watson

**Alfred:**

>  Spongebob and Patrick

**Arthur:**

> Frodo Baggins and Samwise Gamgee

**Alfred:**

> Susan B Anthony and Elizabeth Cady Stanton

**Arthur:**

> Peter Pan and Tinkerbelle

**Alfred:**

> Capt’n Kirk and Spock

**Arthur:**

> the Doctor and his Tardis

**Alfred:**

> Charlotte the Spider and Wilbur the Pig

**Arthur:**

> J.R.R. Tolkien and C.S. Lewis

**Alfred:**

> Cookies ‘n Cream!

**Arthur:**

> Jam ‘n Scones!

**Arthur:**

> Sophie and the BFG

**Alfred:**

> Elliot and E.T.

**Alfred:**

> Together, we boys got chemistry! We’re unstoppable! — And even if we aren't —

**Arthur:**

> ~with a little help from our friends~ [from The Beetles]

**Together:**

> We’ll be O.K.!

 

**Author's Note:**

> Heyyy I hope you enjoyed reading the fic, as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> I seriously feel like friendship is grossly under-appreciated in culture sometimes. True, crushes and romances are dramatic, so naturally people will write loads of catchy pop songs, and long-ass ballads dedicated to romantic love. But hey, its precisely because love is so crazy, with so many ups and downs, that you seriously need a FRIEND to help u navigate the choppy waters. And juggle all the other things that life throws at you, other than insane crushes on other people. 
> 
> So yea, this is fic is also dedicated to my bff, who's got a massive crush problem now (aforementioned bff if ur reading this, remember i'll always be there for u).
> 
>  
> 
> Also, do leave any comments, feedback, and criticisms if y'all have any. 
> 
>  
> 
> And go thank a good friend for sticking with u through everything :D


End file.
